Kursschwankungen
Kursschwankungen ist die erste Episode der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Samantha vergnügt sich mit einem Börsenmakler, der ihr Finanztipps gibt. Carrie freut sich auf ihr erstes Date mit Jack Berger. Miranda hat damit zu kämpfen, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für Steve hat. Charlotte beginnt darüber nachzudenken, ob sie zum Judentum überwechseln sollte, um Harry heiraten zu können. Handlung Nachdem sie verschlafen hat, rennt Carrie nervös aus dem Haus und versucht vergeblich, ein Taxi zu bekommen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreicht sie die überfüllte Börse von New York. An diesem Tag geht die beliebteste New Yorker Zeitung, der New York Star, an die Börse, und Carrie eröffnet den Handel. Danach trifft sie sich mit Samantha, Miranda und Charlotte zum Essen im Meat Market. Samantha ärgert sich darber, dass alles teurer wird. Carrie erzählt, dass sie am Freitag ihr erstes offizielles Date mit Jack Berger hat. Charlotte ist verletzt, dass Harry sie nicht heiraten möchte, weil sie keine Jüdin ist. Beim Abendessen mit Harry kann Charlotte nicht verstehen, dass er - ganz entgegen jüdischer Gesetze - Schweinefleisch bestellt, aber trotzdem gegen die Heirat mit einer Protestantin ist. Miranda wickelt in ihrer Wohnung Brady, während Steve neben ihr sitzt. Als sie etwas "A-A" im Gesicht hat, und Steve deswegen lachen muss, fängt sie an ihn, damit zu jagen, doch als er im Spaß das Wort Daddy benutzt, schlägt Mirandas Stimmung um und sie wirft ihn raus. Kurz darauf steht sie vor Carries Tür und gesteht, dass sie in Steve verliebt ist. Während sie Carrie erklärt, dass er absolut nicht der Richtige für sie ist, erkennt sie, dass er doch der Richtige für sie ist und beschließt, mit ihm romantisch auszugehen. Samantha kommt auf dem Heimweg an der Homosexuellen-Bar Ramm Hole vorbei und muss schockiert feststellen, dass sie bald für ein PotteryBarn geschlossen werden soll. In diesem Moment hält das Auto von Chip Kil-Kinney vor dem Haus, in dem sie wohnt. Er ist vor kurzem erst eingezogen. Ganz nach ihrer üblichen Vorgehensweise macht Samantha ihm schöne Augen. Beim Sex mit Harry fragt Charlotte ihn, während er seinen Höhepunkt hat, ob das jüdisch sein wirklich so wichtig ist und im Rausch der Extase sagt Harry nein. Doch am nächsten Morgen erklärt er ihr, dass das nicht zählen würde und dass er seiner Mutter kurz vor ihrem Tod versprochen habe, nur eine Jüdin zu heiraten. Carrie kommt gerade in ihre Wohnung, als Berger anruft. Sie lässt ihn auf den Anrufbeantworter sprechen und freut sich darüber, dass er ihr als Date einen Kinobesuch vorschlägt. Sie wertet es als gutes Zeichen, dass er ihr die freie Zeitwahl überlässt. Sie erzählt ihren Freundinnen beim Essen davon und auch vom Anruf eines anderen Mannes, dessen Einladung sie allerdings nicht angenommen hat. Zuhause sinniert sie über gute und schlechte Dates. Miranda denkt lange darüber nach, wie sie Steve ihre Gefühle offenbaren könnte und macht sich dazu Notizen, bevor sie ihn anruft. Da er nicht ran geht, spricht sie ihm auf den Anrufbeantworter und lädt ihn zu einem Date ein. Man merkt, wie nervös sie dabei ist. Samantha kommt mit einem Begrüßungskorb zu ihrem neuen Nachbarn, einem Börsenmakler, der gerade unter der Dusche war. Ihre offensive Art führt dazu, dass beide im Bett landen. Nach dem Blowjob gibt er ihr einen Aktientip über Alon Pharmaceutical, den Samantha sich gleich notiert. Carry trifft sich ein paar Tage später mit Willy Applegate, einem Grafikdesigner, in einem Garten-Café. Er ist sehr nervös und Carrie hat den Eindruck, dass es sein erstes Date ist. Eine Taube landet auf Willys Kopf und er wird noch nervöser. Carrie versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, doch er spritzt sich Balsamico-Essig ins Auge. Eine weitere Taube landet auf seiner Schulter, dann kippt sein Stuhl um und schließlich der Tisch, was das Date beendet. Etwas später ist Carrie mit Charlotte im Supermarkt und gesteht ihr, dass sie jetzt noch viel nervöser ist wegen ihres Dates mit Berger. Charlotte trägt sich während dessen mit dem Gedanken, Jüdin zu werden. Sie führt als Beispiel Elizabeth Taylor an. Abends erzählt Charlotte das auch Harry und versucht von ihm Argumente zu bekommen, warum es etwas so besonderes ist, Jude zu sein. Er erklärt ihr, dass er auch seine Kinder jüdisch erziehen will. Das ist der Punkt, an dem Charlotte ihm gesteht, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen kann. Überraschender weise erklärt er ihr, dass er sie liebt und dass er auch ein Kind adoptieren würde. Daraufhin festigt sich Charlottes Entschluss. Am nächsten Tag sind Samantha und Chip gerade beim Sex - er ist mit den Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt und sie trägt Reizwäsche -, als drei Männer die Wohnung betreten. Samantha spricht den Hausmeister Juan mit Namen an, woran man merkt, dass sie auch schon mit ihm geschlafen hat, bevor sie ihren Körper mit den Händen bedeckt. Einer der Männer stellt sich als Agent des FBI vor und will Chip wegen Insider-Handels verhaften. Am Abend treffen sich Miranda und Steve in einem romantischen Restaurant zum Essen. Steve sagt ihr, dass sie hübsch aussieht und nimmt an, dass sie später noch ein Date hat. Nervös versucht Miranda ihm zu erklären, warum sie in der letzten Woche Streit mit ihm angefangen hat, doch Steve kommt ihr zuvor und erklärt, er hätte jemanden kennengelernt und wäre nicht mehr verliebt in sie. Am nächsten Tag trifft sich Miranda mit Carrie und erklärt, dass alles, was sie über Steve gesagt hat, niemals passiert sei und dass sie nichts mehr darüber hören wollte. Doch Carrie will sie davon überzeugen, es Steve trotzdem zu sagen. In diesem Moment kommt Berger aus der U-Bahn und Carrie flieht, da sie "nicht ihr perfektes Outfit" trägt. Gerade entkommen trifft sie auf Aidan, der in einer Bauchtrage ein Baby bei sich hat. Beide begrüßen sich erfreut, er stellt ihr seinen Sohn Tate vor und erzählt, dass er mit der Möbeldesignerin Cathy verheiratet ist. Freundlich verabschiedet sich Carrie und sagt, es wäre schön, ihn wiederzusehen. Sie verabreden sich auf einen unbekannten, höchstwahrscheinlich nie stattfindenden Termin zum Kaffee. Entspannt durch die Begegnung mit Aidan beschließt Carrie, Berger sofort anzurufen, unabhängig von ihrer Kleidung und beide treffen sich eine halbe stunde später im Kino. Es wird ein schöner Abend. Zentrale Fragen *Wenn es um Finanzen und Dates geht - warum investieren wir immer wieder? Personen und Paarungen *Carrie Bradshaw - Jack Berger, Willy Applegate *Miranda Hobbes *Samantha Jones - Chip Kil-Kinney *Charlotte York - Harry Goldenblatt *Brady Hobbes *Steve Brady *Aidan Shaw - Cathy Shaw *Tate Shaw Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6